LPS Stupid Story: Burritos and Bathrooms
by FS1Pets
Summary: This is a story about Russell eating the Mega Ultimate Burritos of Death and what happens after. :) ( WARNING: LOTS OF BATHROOM HUMOR! )


It was just a day in LPS where everyone was minding their own business.

Russell Ferguson had something he was going to do today. He had a secret that he never shared with anybody.

Today when no one was looking or paying any close attention, Russell sneaked out of the pet shop and went straight to the Burrito Shack.

At The Burrito Shack, their was a young male chihuahua at the front desk.

" Um hello? Can I have the mega ultimate burrito of death? " Russell asked politely. " I'll take one dozen of them please. "

" Woah you might want to be careful man. " A young male chihuahua said in a deep Mexican accent.

" The Mega Ultimate Burritos of Death cause massive nuclear explosions to the toilet. You'll create fire farts and flaming turds as you're taking a dump! I'll take you 7-12 hours to get out of the bathroom. Are you sure you want those dork? "

Russell was quite surprised. They have some powerful food here. Geez now that he thinks about it, are those ILLEGAL to be selling?

" Yeah..I don't care every time I come here for burritos which is like, everyday in my life, and nothing really happens except cutting some cheese every now and then! Now, give me my burrito man! " Russell said and demanded for his food as he stomped his hind paw and crossed his arms.

" Wow you're really demandy and serious! You're willing to eat that burrito aren't you? I like that. It means you're super manly. " The chihuahua said as he went to prepare the burritos.

He returned with a smoking take out fast food bag thingy. It was like these ghostly souls were coming out of it it was scary. But awesome!

" Thank you so much here is your...12bucks..." Russell was searching around in his thick layers of fat pockets and pulled out 15bucks and handed it to the Mexican burrito cashier guy.

He walked back to LPS with his dozen burritos. He hid behind a corner, and stuffed himself silly until he was chubby.

( chubbier I should say )

He belched loudly and rubbed his fat belly satisfied with his food. He sighed. Even though his mouth was bursting into spicy flames, he didn't care. He was so chubby he decided to take a nap for a while.

Russell fell into a deep sleep for about an hour or so.

He woke up with a belly ache and went to the bathroom. He knew what was coming. The fat hedgehog ran to the bathroom and got the News Paper.

He went and sat on the toilet. He had farts that went on for nearly 2hours. Explosive, fiery farts.

" Ohhh! " Russell said groaning. Soon he wished he hadn't eaten those.

There was a loud BOOM! And the Pet Shop shook as if it were an earth quake. Everyone thought there was a guy with a bomb or something. It sounded like a dynamite it was loud. But nope it was just Russell Ferguson.

" Man I ate to many burritos! " He groaned once more rubbing his tummy.

" Im wasting all my time! Im spending my entire Friday, sitting on the TOILET! "

The toilet was literally on fire as it blew black smoke. Man it was like a war zone in there!

Russell felt I giant massive fire fart coming on. BOOM! A giant fart came blasting almost destroying the toilet at 100miles per hour.

When and how in the world is he going to FLUSH?!

" WAH! I WANT TO GO HOME! " The dumping hedgehog cried. He sobbed into his tiny little paws and just...you know, cried...still farting.

Soon after about half an hour later, the pets realized he was missing.

" What happened Rusty? " Minka asked worried, scratching her head in confusion looking around LPS.

" I have no idea..when's the last time we saw him? " Vinnie said also looking around.

" WE'RE DOOMED! RUSSELL DIED! " Sunil screamed panicked, getting on his knees covering his face and whimpering.

" OH MY DOG SUNIL! RUSSELL DIDNT DIE! " Zoe snapped in his face.

" Have you guys been hearing these explosion sounds? " Pepper changed the subject.

" Yes, and what smells?! " Penny said covering her little nose and waving the air.

Meanwhile back with Russell, he was STILL on the toilet. He looked at the clock. He's been on the toilet for 4hours.

Time went by...

...

...

6 more hours have passed by. Russell was still on the toilet. Then he felt the most massive fart. He almost passed out...

THERE SHE BLOWS!

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The fire fart blew up the toilet, and the sewage outlet almost overflowed so the government had to probably sue him for destroying it with flaming turds.

The bathroom was on fire, and smoke was everywhere. Luckily there was still a piece of toilet paper left! :)

He walked out of the bathroom and he was finished with

THE MOST EXTREME DUMP IN HISTORY!

Russell couldn't believe what he just went through. He rubbed his forehead and sighed in relief.

" Well I really needed that toilet break! " The fat hedgehog said walking out.

That's where another pet was just about to walk into the bathroom war zone, but when he was just about to walk inside...

" Lalalalalalala normal person." ( animal obviously )

He stepped into the bathroom. He sniffed.

" AHHHH! MY NOSE! OHHH! THE TOXIC SMELLS! "

Then the pet passed out.

Russell walked whistling back into the LPS Daycare like nothing happened.

That bathroom break was the worst he ever had, but he was going to do it again. :)

Nobody knows his little secret...

And that's the story about a fat hedgehog that likes to eat burritos!

Oh Russell! XD


End file.
